The Heart that Matters the Most
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: After three years of marriage, Ron and Hermione decide to take a holiday to reflect on various things. Songfic, written Post OotP. Fluff Warning! Fluff results guranteed, if not satisfied with the amount of fluff, write a review...actually, write one anyw


The Heart That Matters the Most

_Time to spread some hope,_

_Make the spirits rise,_

_Do you see the wonder in their eyes?_

_Time to speak of love,_

_Hold each other close,_

_'Cause it's the heart that matters the most._

After a few years of marriage, Ron and Hermione Weasley had finally decided to get out. They needed rest, relaxation, attention and some fresh air…they headed to 'Just to Get Away: Wizarding Campgrounds' in Surrey for all of this, leaving little Ian with Grandmother Molly for the week.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Hermione, as she and Ron adored the wilderness around them.

"It's alright I guess," said Ron, taking the suitcase inside their three room tent.

"Alright? You took a week off from work to see this amazing campground that cost us three hundred galleons and it's just alright?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't come to enjoy the view."

"Well…what did you come for, then?" asked Hermione, though, she already knew the answer.

"To enjoy you."

"Oh, that line died about two years ago," Hermione retorted.

"What? I can't enjoy my wife's company? Or her amazing love?"

"Oh, so now I'm amazing, am I?"

"Rere! Somebody isn't in a good mood."

"It's only because you've made me this way!"

"What'd I do this time?"

"You act all sweet and lovey dovey."

"Is that not good enough for you anymore?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more!" yelled Ron, enveloping her in passionate kiss. "There, better?" he whispered.

"Fine," she retorted.

Ron kissed her again, but for longer. "Are you happy now?"

"Just one more…" said Hermione, "Alright, let's go exploring."

"What are we going to explore?"

"I don't know…the lake…the trees…"

"The air…" said Ron.

"The _nice, fresh_ air if that's what you mean."

"Uh-huh."

The sun set as the two lovers laid their blanket on the small hill overlooking the lake.

_It's still the same old moon,_

_Why does it shine so bright?_

_There's a little magic in the air tonight._

_Time to speak of love,_

_Hold each other close,_

'_Cause it's the heart that matters the most._

"Wow, a full moon. It's beautiful," said Hermione, admiring the sphere that stood millions of miles away.

"I bet Lupin's off having fun…" chuckled Ron, and then he caught sight of Hermione's harsh face as he laughed.

"That's not funny, Ron. We shouldn't laugh at other's misfortune…"

"But, you have to admit…in our third year, he sure was hilarious when he was transformed."

"He wasn't hilarious to you when he chased us half way through the forest…me and Harry. You were petrified being stuck with a murderer and an old rat."

"Fine, you win this battle."

"Thanks. Don't I get a reward?" she asked him sweetly.

"You're mocking me."

"No, I'm not," said Hermione laughing as Ron leaned in for a kiss. When he released, he put his arm around her shoulder and leaned her back up against his chest.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, we haven't been romantic in two years."

"Yeah, we've been so busy we haven't had time for each other."

"We really should take some time to get away. Find a good teen babysitter for Ian or have your mother watch him so we can get out or have some time alone."

"I've missed you, 'Mione."

"I've missed you two, Ron. You know, it's weird, half the time you come home from Quidditch, and I don't even get a kiss anymore."

"You know I can't kiss you in front of Ian."

"Ron, he's eight months old and he's usually sleeping when you get home, what's the big deal? You mean a tiny baby of eight months can't see his mother and father kiss each other when they get home?"

"Children that are exposed to that when they're young can be…"

"Exposed to love at eight months old?"

"Are more likely to have sex before marriage. 'Mione, we _are_ parents now and we need to be thinking of him. Why do you think Bill turned out so bad?"

"What do you mean, 'Bill turned out so bad'?" she said, turning her head up to look at his face.

"You don't know Bill's story?"

"No!"

"I thought mum told it to you. What happened in Egypt?"

"He was with Fleur…"

"That's right. And do you know what went on between him and Fleur?"

"Ah."

"You know what I'm getting at, right?"

"Yes."

_Always the heart that matters the most._

_Oh, take a look around,_

_You can see it's true,_

_It's like a river flowing inside of you._

_Everyone needs love,_

_You know you need it, too,_

_So this is what you have to do._

"It seems like just yesterday we walked out of the Great Hall in our sixth year," said Hermione, reminiscing about when it all started. Ron's ears grew red. "You're not still embarrassed about it all, are you?"

"Er…no…why would I be?"

"You're such a liar, Ronald Weasley…look at your ears! They're more scarlet than Gryffindor's colors! My, I didn't know the Weasley blush got deeper with age!" said Hermione, grabbing his left ear and kissing it. "Oh, I love your ears, though, Ron!"

"Can we please stop talking about the past?" asked Ron, grinding his teeth as he talked.

"We can fast forward to seventh year…" said Hermione, winking at him.

"Ah, yes. A good topic there."

"And our first kiss…"

"Not liking the topic there…"

"You were hilarious…I thought at first that you struck a dear with that suit of armor to fall on us so your lips would just have to be pressed to mine," said Hermione, hysterically laughing with her husband.

"Well…it wasn't very funny then…" he said.

"Yes, but it's hysterical now!"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Ha, and our second kiss a few days later at Christmas time as we listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network…our song," she said, starting the first part out in her usual tone, and whispering the words 'our song'.

_Spread a little hope,_

_Make the spirits rise,_

_Do you see the wonder in their eyes?_

_Time to speak of love,_

_Hold each other close,_

_'Cause it's the heart that matters the most._

_In time we come to learn…_

_That it's the heart that matter's the most._

_Always the heart that matters the most._

"That was the first time I realized I loved you," said Ron, kissing her again under the full moon.

"We'd better head back."

"No. I could lay here forever. I've got all I need, romance, love, and my 'Mione."

_And still, the heart is what matters the most._


End file.
